The Devil (Crusader King)
Character Synopsis The Devil 'is the ultimate evil within Crusader Kings and is a driving force in the monks and mystics expansion in Crusader Kings 2. It's indicated that every antagonist of every religion is just merely a manifestation of The Devl, which also suggests every religion is partially true. He's a fallen being, who serves to corrupt the hearts of mortals in order to achieve his own selfish end goals Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Crusader Kings Name: Satan, The Devil, Ahriman, Iblis, The Darkness, Loki and numerous others as The Devil is revealed to be the evil deities in all religions Gender: '''While referred to in male pronouns, it's likely that The Devil has no defined gender '''Age: Primordial (Existed before The Universe, as a being of darkness) Classification: The Darkness, God of Evil, Opposition of God, Representation of Sin and Pride Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (The Devil is portrayed as a being of darkness, commanding the very forces that opposes light), Madness Manipulation (Type 4; The very nature of Demonic Magic causes one's sanity and mind to descend into madness. Satan is the spawn of all dark magic and thus has this at a higher degree), Magic (Dark Magic was a result of Satan's dark power), Life Manipulation (Can create beings such as Demon Spawns), Soul Manipulation & Power Bestowl (Granted The Demon Child with the ability to absorb souls, thus The Devil has this ability), Existence Erasure (Can remove beings from existence without traces of their existence), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists outside of linear causality and predestination), Abstract Existence (Satan is the abstraction of Darkness. Also connected to the concept of Pride and Sin), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a physical form, existing as an astral concept), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5, 8. Reliant on Darkness, Sin & Pride. Predates the concept of Death), Morality Manipulation (Corrupts the hearts of mortals, turning them to malice beings), Conceptual manipulation (Holds a conceptual control over Darkness. Also conceptually wields both Pride and Sin), Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Space Manipulation. Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Stated to be the enemy of God and thus is a equal to God themselves. God is revealed to have created everything in Crusader Kings, including The Universe and likely other planes as well such as the plane of The Great Old Ones.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists outside of linear causality and predestination) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(An equal being to God themselves. Who is the creator of the universe and likely other planes of existence that inhabit Crusader Kings) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(God is unable to permanetly put down The Devil, as he's an anti-thesis to God themselves). The Devil's abstract nature makes them harder to put down 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Can reach into other planes of existence, including The Universe) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Like God, has been watching The Universe and the events that occur within them unfold since the dawn of time. Can see into other planes of existence, and influence beings from them at will, indicating The Devil's knowledge spans outside a singular universe) '''Weaknesses: God's Light Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: All information and feats regarding The Devil comes from the expansion of Monks and Mystics. Where The Devil's existence is expanded on in the Princess of Darkness route Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Religious Figures Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Primordial Entities Category:Gods Category:Fathers Category:Tricksters Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Immortals Category:Morality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Magic Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Life Users Category:Crusader Kings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tier 2